


The Birthday Gift

by for-the-glory-of-dragons (forthegloryofdragons)



Series: Jlaire Week July 2nd - July 8th 2018 [5]
Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jlaire Week, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 07:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15189704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forthegloryofdragons/pseuds/for-the-glory-of-dragons
Summary: Claire receives an interesting birthday present from Jim.





	The Birthday Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #5: Flour
> 
> This one is pure fluff again. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Jim,” Claire said, eyeing the object he had dropped unceremoniously on the coffee table in front of her. “What is this?”

She knew perfectly well what it was. It was a very poorly decorated bag of flour. It had black hair scribbled on, two large beady eyes and seemed to be wearing a blue jacket. One could argue it looked a little like Jim.

This,” he announced, gesturing at the miniature version of himself, “is your birthday present. Happy birthday.”

She raised her eyebrows. Jim always seemed traditional to her, dating the conventional way. Dinner dates, movies, flowers and chocolates all seemed like treats they would enjoy together. To say she was surprised would be an understatement. “A bag of flour?”

“Yup,” he confirmed with a nod. He threw himself on the couch and leaned back against the cushions, stretching his arm on the backrest behind her. “I wanted to get you flowers, but what do you do with flowers?”

She appreciated a good pun. She had been the first to mention the flower pun after all, when she named their last flour project Petunia. He hadn’t approved, but she hadn’t left it up for discussion. Now, she felt regret for that awful joke. “Put them in a vase?” She replied, unnerved.

“Exactly!” She jumped. He leaned in towards her. She leaned away, just a tiny bit. He noticed, but ignored the action. “You put them in a vase, and you wait for them to die. Then you toss them out! Such a waste.”

“So you got me flour instead,” she trailed off. If Mary heard about this, her suggestion for immediate action would include dumping her boyfriend, which she sincerely did not want. “That’s thoughtful of you,” she laughed awkwardly.

“And he has a name, too!” He picked him up, and brought the bag close to his heart. “Jimmy Lake Jr Jr the Second.”

She was sure of one thing. If they had kids, she was _never_ letting him name them.

“Isn’t that what you called our last _baby?_ ”

“That was Jimmy Lake Jr Jr the First,” he reminded, practically shoving the bag into her arms. To keep him happy, she cradled it in her arms as well, feeling all kinds of ridiculous. “Petunia the Second didn’t sound right to me.”

“Right,” she said, making an effort to keep any evidence of disappointment out of her voice. “Thanks.”

She delicately placed her gift between them, and brought her math textbook up on her lap to study. She had come over expecting a study date after all. She knew Jim wasn’t fond of birthdays, and she was fine with it. She just wanted the company.

When she looked up to prompt him to get up and grab his own books, he was looking at her with the most amused grin she had ever seen on him. The corners of his lips were turned up, and he was shaking his head with a twinkle in his eye.

“You’re too nice,” he remarked. “Either that, or you’re _really_ sentimental.”

She frowned. “Um.”

“If you’re happy with your gift, you can keep it,” he laughed, then stood up, offering his hand to her. She took it and let him pull her up to her feet. She dropped her textbook on her seat as he bent down to retrieve Jimmy Lake Jr Jr and made his way to the kitchen. “But I have to admit, that wasn’t my plan.”

“What?” She followed him to the kitchen and leaned on the counter opposite him so she could watch him work.

“You know I don’t like birthdays,” he said. He kept his eyes downcast as he pulled out some measuring cups and mixing bowls. “But I thought it would be nice to do something together anyway.”

Her heart melted. He was putting aside his distaste for extravagant birthday celebrations to do something for her. He stood in front of her and she took the chance to grab his hand, preventing him from moving away. “We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.”

“Well, I do,” he replied, cracking a smile. He set her gift on the counter in front of her. “I’d like to bake your birthday cake with you.” He paused, smirking mischievously. “If you don’t mind sacrificing our second child, that is.”

She giggled and stepped around the counter to join him in preparing the ingredients. “Baking sounds fun.” She bumped her shoulder against his. “I’d love to.”


End file.
